Extraterrestrial Defense Service (ARC)
The ''Extraterrestrial Defense Service (EDS) ''is a paramilitary organization founded in 21st century as a space defense organization. Though the service is large it encompasses seven worlds and each have their own branch of the service. The EDS acts as an off-Earth law enforcement and peacekeeping apparatus as opposed to a space military. EDS is a subsidiary of Delphinus Aerospace Corporation and a major primary private military contractor of the GOC as authorized by INTO back on Earth. Though it is primarily a law enforcement entity, used by the GOC as its primary peacekeeping arm. In a similar manner as the modern UN uses NATO to keep the peace. EDS has a branch on every world occupied by humans, of course each varies in size to enormously large to considerably small. Services Mercury Venus Earth (orbit) Luna Mars The Asteroid Belt (an occupying force, stationed at Ceres) Jupiter Saturn Divisions *"Espatier" - EDS term for 'space marine' Ranks ﻿(in ascending order) Constable (1 vertical chevron): assistant to corporal, entry level position, also common rank for basic force *Specialist (no rank insignia) Corporal (2 vertical chevrons): assistant to sergeant, team leader Sergeant (3 vertical chevrons): deputy to capt, xo to lt. *Inspector (EDS seal): tech, field, detective Lieutenant (depending on grade, 1 or 2 silver diamonds): deputy to capt and vma Captain (3 silver diamonds): xo to mar. Vice Marshal (1 silver star): head of jurisdiction, region, space station, etc. Marshal (2 silver stars): Individual worlds- only less than a dozen of them. Chief Marshal (3 silver stars): Entire solar system, only 1. (The Board*) The Board is a Board of Executives that runs EDS, since EDS is a corporation on Earth though not completely in space.*﻿ Spacecraft *Interplanetary Escort *Patrol Vessel *E-89 personalized Shuttlecraft Firearms -Nerf weapons.... Uniforms UNIFORMS: US SPACECOM. NAVY BLUE & BLACK FLIGHT SUIT, BLACK BDU, EVA PATCH, ALPHA MOONBASE, SILVER SPAR SQUAD, IASA, FSA, UEO. S:A&B (UN) uniform1|Uniform sample uniform2|Uniform variants uniform5.png uniform6.png uniform4d.jpg Additional information DEFENSE CARRIER INTERCEPT FRIGATE PATROL MERCURY (2 ships) Governor (Planet) Superintendent (peaks of eternal light) Commander (MSRO) Commandant (Mercury HQ, rank: Colonel) SpecOps (Major) GOC MEDITTERRANEAN IFV-131 Captain GOC RIO DE JANIERO IPV-149 1st Lieutenant VENUS (3 ships) Governor (Planet) Administrator (Aerostat) Commander (VSRO) Commandant (Venus HQ, rank: Vice Marshal) SpecOps (LTC) GOC SUPERIOR IIV-121 Major GOC TYRRHENIAN IFV-132 Captain GOC MOSCOW IPV-148 1st Lieutenant EARTH-MOON (10 ships) Chairman/ Commissioner (Homeworld) N/A The Board/Chief Marshal SpecOps (VMA) GOC EVEREST IDV-101 Colonel GOC YALONG ICV-111 Lieutenant Colonel GOC YANGTZE ICV-112 Lieutenant Colonel GOC MEKONG ICV-113 Lieutenant Colonel GOC MICHIGAN IIV-122 Major GOC HURON IIV-123 Major GOC ADRIATIC IFV-133 Captain GOC AEGEAN IFV-134 Captain GOC TOKYO IPV-147 1st Lieutenant GOC CHENNAI IPV-146 1st Lieutenant EDS Thunder Child EDSPV-30982 Captain MARS (3 ships), 18 ships stationed in inner sol sys Governor (Planet) Superintendent (Dome cities) Administrator (Corporate) Commander (Mars base) Commandant (Mars HQ, rank: Vice Marshal) SpecOps (LTC) GOC ERIE IIV-124 Major GOC ARAL IFV-135 Captain GOC LONDON IPV-145 1st Lieutenant BELT (3 ships) Governor (dwarf planets) Superintendent, Administrator (colonies, corporate) Commander (BSRO) Commandant (Belt HQ, rank: Vice Marshal) SpecOps (LTC) GOC ONTARIO IIV-125 Major GOC AZOV IFV-136 Captain GOC BEIJING IPV-144 1st Lieutenant JUPITER (2 ships) Governor (planet) Superintendent (cities on moon) Administrator (He-3 mines) Commander (JSRO) Commandant (Jovian HQ, rank: Colonel) SpecOps (Major) GOC CASPIAN IFV-137 Captain GOC NEW YORK IPV-143 1ST Lieutenant SATURN (1-2 ships) Governor (planet) Superintendent (Huygens Dome) Administrator (He-3 mines) Commander (SSRO) Commandant (Saturn HQ, rank: Lieutenant Colonel) SpecOps (Captain) GOC MEXICO CITY IPV-142 1st Lieutenant GOC MUMBAI IPV-141 1st Lieutenant However, jointly funded spaceships are being built for the “Great White Fleet.” Currently seven destroyers and five frigates each named after ancient seas of Eurasia and Great Lakes of America: GOC Mediterranean, GOC Tyrrhenian, GOC Adriatic, GOC Aegean, GOC Aral, GOC Azov, GOC Caspian/GOC Superior, GOC Michigan, GOC Huron, GOC Erie, GOC Ontario. One interplanetary battleship under construction, named for the highest mountain in North America: GOC Everest. 13 ships total. (~25 ships) - 1 (Interplanetary battleship) GOC Everest, IDV-101 – North America, stationed in Inner Solar System, out for a year at a time, as of 2126 stationed at Luna. Commanding officer: 05 (Captain/Colonel?) - 3 (Carriers) GOC Yalong, ICV-111 stationed at Earth; GOC Yangtze, ICV-112 stationed at Luna; GOC Mekong, ICV-113 stationed at Lagrange points; 4th being built – China, commander: 04 (Commander/Lieutenant Colonel) - 5 (Destroyers) GOC Superior IIV-121, stationed at Venus; GOC Michigan IIV-122, stationed at Earth; GOC Huron IIV-123, stationed at Luna; GOC Erie IIV-124, stationed at Mars; GOC Ontario IIV-125, stationed at Belt. – North America, commander: 03 (Lieutenant Commander/Major) - 7 (Frigates) GOC Mediterranean, stationed at Mercury; GOC Tyrrhenian, stationed at Venus; GOC Adriatic, stationed at Earth; GOC Aegean, stationed at Luna; GOC Aral, stationed at Mars; GOC Azov, stationed at Belt; GOC Caspian, stationed at Jupiter – Europe/Russia, commander: 02 (Captain/Lieutenant) - 9 (Patrol Ships) GOC Mumbai, stationed around the outer space; GOC Mexico City, stationed at Saturn; GOC New York, stationed at Jupiter; GOC Beijing, stationed at Belt; GOC London, stationed at Mars; GOC Chennai, stationed at Luna; GOC Tokyo, stationed at Earth; GOC Moscow, stationed at Venus; GOC Rio de Janiero, stationed at Mercury.– Brazil, commander: 01 (Ens./LTJG, 2nd Lt./1st Lt.) - EDIT BELOW!!! - MERCURY (2 small ships): EFF Mediterranean Capt./Lt., GOCPS Manaus 1st Lt./LTJG. Docked above poles of Mercury - VENUS (2 small ships and a destroyer): UNAD Superior Maj./Lt. Cmdr., EFF Tyrrhenian Capt./Lt., GOCPS Belo Horizonte 1st Lt./LTJG. Docked above Venus. - EARTH (2 small ships, a destroyer and a carrier): UCFC Yalong Cmdr./Lt. Col., UNAD Michigan Lt. Cmdr./Maj., EFF Adriatic Capt./Lt., GOCPS Bahla 1st Lt./LTJG. Docked at LEO/MEO/UEO stations. - LUNA (2 small ships, a destroyer, a carrier and an interplanetary battleship): GOCB McKinley Col./Capt., UCFC Yangtze Cmdr./Lt. Col., UNAD Huron Lt. Cmdr./Maj., EFF Aegean Capt./Lt,, GOCPS Recife 1st Lt./LTJG. Docked at the space dock near Luna - LAGRANGE (A carrier): UCFC Mekong Cmdr./Lt.Col. In reserve at L5. - MARS (2 small ships and a destroyer): UNAD Erie Lt. Cmdr./Maj., EFF Aral Capt./Maj., GOCPS Belem 1st Lt./LTJG. Docked at Mars, Phobos, Deimos. - BELT (2 small ships and a destroyer): UNAD Ontario Lt. Cmdr./Maj., EFF Azov Capt./Lt, GOCPS Porto Alegre 1st Lt./LTJG. Docked at Ceres for occupation. - JUPITER (2 small ships): EFF Caspian Capt./LT., GOCPS Rio de Janiero, 1st Lt./LTJG. Docked at Callisto and Ganymede, respectively. - SATURN (1 small ship): GOCPS Sao Paulo, 1st Lt./LTJG. Docked at Titan. - OUTER SOLAR SYSTEM (1 small ship): GOCPS Brasilia – 1st Lt./LTJG. Docked at Saturn. Category:ARC